Kisses
by ninjadog
Summary: Ninja's are falling in love! vote on pairings, details inside, plz review because my story can't move along without you all, for the next chapter i went with the pairing that was voted for first NEJIxTENTEN, update by next friday sry to keep you waiting.


Chapter 1: KibaXHinata

Full summary: Konoha ninjas fall in love each chapter ends with a kiss, but a person may have more than one pairing say if Temari and Shika have a pairing then if i get enough votes Shika can have a pairing with Ino or someone, the only pairings i won't take are incest, and sensei student pairings, sorry if that's what you like. By the way each chapter is a different story. Ten day space between updates so that's when you can vote.

The sun was starting to set and the birds starting to stop chirping, the wind was blowing a few leaves along. Kiba walked down the streets of Konoha with Akamaru trailing behind him, it was the perfect time for a walk but not everything was perfect, he was so worried mainly because Hinata was going out with Naruto now. He loved Hinata but she was taken by the blonde, hyperactive, loudmouthed idiot!

Kiba gritted his teeth. He knew Hinata wasn't happy because if she was she wouldn't walk home crying after a date with Naruto which Kiba had seen her doing time after time. The only bad thing about Hinata was she didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that she was tired of his crap. Kiba really wanted to know why she cried but he couldn't just ask her that would be nosey, plus she would likely cry trying to tell him. He couldn't stand it when she cried; she was too beautiful to be crying.

Kiba stopped suddenly he caught a whiff of Hinata; she was coming closer, towards him! He normally wouldn't have cared but it sounded like she was crying...again.

When Kiba rounded the corner he bumped into Hinata and knocked her over, she fell flat on her back and Kiba got knocked back a few steps.

"S-sorry K-Kiba kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh my bad Hinata" Kiba said offering her a hand to pull her up.

She quickly wiped her tears before taking his hand "Thanks K-Kiba" replied sniffling.

"You okay Hinata?"

"Y-yes Kiba-K-un" Hinata replied.

Kiba knew she was lying, she sounded like she was about to burst into tears. He really wanted to know what was going on. Hinata was his teammate, she was his friend and he cared about her so much.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said with slight hesitation in his voice "I know this none of my business but why are you always crying?"

Hinata eyes widened in shock, she turned deeper red than usual, and she her breathing was kinda shaky. Kiba was hoping that this happening cause she was so furious, not like having an asthma attack, or stroke or whatever.

Hinata took a deep breath "Well K-Kiba k-k-kun since you asked I'll tell you"

Kiba smiled a little "Thanks Hinata"

She nodded her a little and began "I finally worked up enough courage to ask Naruto out and he said 'yes', but I think he was just dating me for something to do, because all he does is talk about his dreams, Sakura, how he's going to beat Sasuke. Also he spits when he talks, and it's even worse when he has food in his mouth. So I guess the real reason I'm mad is because I feel like he betrayed my feelings by saying 'yes' but not really caring about me."

Kiba smiled and nodded "I've only got two thing to say one is you were so mad you didn't stutter" Hinata blushed at that now realizing that was true " the second thing is you gotta do something about it"

Hinata blushed "I don't think I can tell him how I feel he he'll get upset"

"Hinata, if you can tell me you can tell him"

Hinata nodded in agreement, and they walked to Naruto's house together, neither saying a word just kinda looking at the ground avoiding eye contact. They finally arrived at Naruto's House. The lights were on, and they could see him walking around his house.

"Alright Hinata just go up there and tell him, I'll be right here"

"Hinata nodded, she was happy Kiba was such a good friend. She knocked on Naruto's door and when Naruto answered Hinata suddenly became enraged. She shouted in his face "I hate you, you're insensitive and you are a jerk, and you don't care about anything but yourself and you smell like five year old noodles!" Hinata suddenly calmed down and walked away.

Kiba was waiting for her and overhearing her 'noodle' comment nearly died of laughter, he saw Hinata walking towards him and began grinning. He loved her now more than ever. He also loved the look on Naruto's stupid face when Hinata told him off.

"Kiba k-kun" Hinata said blushing

"Yeah Hinata" Kiba said smiling again.

Hinata moved a little closer towards him and kissed him, Kiba was a little surprised but he kissed her back. When they had broken apart, Hinata was blushing way more than usual and even Kiba had a little bit of red on him.

"Come on" Kiba said grinning "I'll walk you home"

"Thanks Kiba" Hinata blushing way beeper than usual.

Akamaru barked happily from Kiba's jacket, and wagged his tail.

As Kiba walked with Hinata he realized that it was in fact the perfect day to be walking around Konoha, the stars were out now and Hinata and him had gotten together, nothing was out of place in Kiba's or Hinata's life.

A/N: Hoped you all like the chapter please vote because my story can't move on without the people's vote.


End file.
